PROJECT SUMMARY-- CORE A The Administrative Core will provide structure to facilitate the activities and meet the needs of the individual research Projects and Core B of the Program Project Grant. The principal missions of the Core are: to reduce administrative barriers within and between Projects so researchers can focus on advancing their research; foster team science by facilitating communication and regular meetings and interactions between the Projects and Core B within the PPG; evaluate progress in order to speed the pace and quality of research and to resolve any problems such as project overlap. The Core will also maintain a shared Dropbox that will be a central repository for protocols and generated data that can be accessed by all participants and facilitate preparation of reports for the NIH. !